opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
ECOLOGY ZEALOTS TO BLAME FOR HIGH COST OF FUEL
by Jaxhawk THE ENEMY WITHIN http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RzYMJJqD2gI/AAAAAAAABxk/Bs_g-Wtc2gM/s1600-h/nypower.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RzYMJZqD2hI/AAAAAAAABxs/4eO5g6xJDs8/s1600-h/firetruck.jpg The Media and too many Americans blame the oil industry for the high cost of gasoline. It is expedient for the Left to blame any catastrophe or negative change in the economy. Socialists believe and advocate that big government can and should control all forms of commerce for "the common good". But if you take an in depth look at the real cause of the high cost of gasoline. You will find that the enemy of the American motorist is not Big Oil, but the Ecology and "Global Warming" zealots who have put the U.S. in the sorry state we find ourselves today. The "Eco Movement" has as their goal the changing of our way of life, as seen in this statement by : Doyle Canning the Organizing Director at the Institute for Social Ecology Biotechnology Project:"Building an ecology movement is embedding the necessity of a systemic response to the systemic breakdown of the planet, in the necessity of synergizing the global movements for peace, global justice, freedom, and direct democracy. It is the project of building a social movement that can simultaneously confront institutions like the WTO and racist war, and cultivate peoples’ food sovereignty and direct democracy at the grassroots level. This is the project of the 21st century ecology movement, and this is the strategy that can ultimately win the struggle to control our lives, and to save the planet. " Last month, Crown Prince Abdullah of Saudi Arabia, visiting the president at his Texas ranch on April 25, chided him with the message that his country could send more oil, but the United States would not have the ability to refine it. Soon afterward, Mr. Bush offered to provide closed military bases for new refineries. Over the last quarter-century, the number of refineries in the United States dropped to 149, less than half the number in 1981. Because companies have upgraded and expanded their aging operations, refining capacity during that time period shrank only 10 percent from its peak of 18.6 million barrels a day. At the same time, gasoline consumption has risen by 45 percent. The only effort to refine oil at a new refinery is being attempted in the State of Arizona 100 miles from Phoenix, by a man named McGinnis. He has plans to build a 150,000 barrel capacity refinery on 1400 acres of his own property. The last refinery was built in 1976.He has been trying for six years to get approval for the construction of the new refinery. Meanwhile, gasoline demand is forecast to rise 39 percent by 2025, to 12.9 million barrels a day, up from today's 9.3 million barrels, according to a long-term outlook by the Energy Information Administration. By then, gasoline alone will account for nearly half the crude oil consumed in the United States. By contrast, domestic refining capacity is expected to grow only by 0.8 percent from 2005 to 2007, slightly less than the 0.9 percent increase registered between 1998 and 2004, according to Jacques Rousseau, an oil analyst with the investment banker Friedman, Billings, Ramsey. While ecological concerns and pressures thwart the production of fossil fuels in the U.S., the Chinese are building an oil refinery in Costa Rica. China, not a signer to the Kyoto Agreement, is a big consumer of fossil fuels and a bigger producer of "green house" gases than the United States, will have fuel to continue it economic growth. But then in China they don't have Environmentalists who contribute millions of dollars to Democrats each election cycle. The next time you Big Oil. Curse the real enemy. The Ecologist zealot! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 10, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: ECOLOGY FUEL POLITICS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.